new_prettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
A Strange Patisserie
is the image song of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, sung by Kitagawa Rie. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Epuron kyukyutto kyūto ni kimete (Mōsugu kaiten isoganya taihen) Ajimi wa maru tto makasete ne (Yaruki wa ippai honki de shippai) Basuketto no naka fukurandeku yume Fushigi tanoshī himitsu no paradaisu Barabarana kosei ga kirakira (Zerī ni waffuru ekurea sukōn) Zurari narabeta karafuru maru de hōseki (Furūtsu toppingu kansei!) Tedzukuri de tsutaeyou daisukina koto Oishī ne tte tsuitsui suītsu... Kore zo betsubara!? Uerukamu yōkoso derishasu dōzo Egao umareru okkashīna patisurī Min'na no tame kyō mo udemakuri Dekitate shiawase meshiagare Maido arigatō! Amai wa chochoito soruto ga kimete (Iresugi shoppai saisho kara mokkai) Shinsaku zuratto jishinsaku (Osusume zettai dondon irasshai) Basuketto hitotsu doko datte iku yo Achikochi isogashi KiraPati ōpun nau Totsujo araware odoroki (Oh, no!) Ichido tabetara yamitsuki (bōno!) Ichigo ichie taisetsuna (mottō!) Iza susume rettsu・ra・ (gō gō!) Mita meyoshi ajiyoshi tabete nakayoshi Oshare dane tte kaisugi suītsu... Yaru ne futoppara!! Uerukamu yōkoso enryo wa muyō Issho ni tsukureba ebibadi・patishie Kokoro komete omachishite imasu Yorokobi tokumori dekorēshon Goaiko yoroshiku ne! Tanjōbi kurisumasu kinenbi janakute mo Tabereba genki eburidei ganbareru Gohōbi suītsu daikangei! Kochira! Uerukamu yōkoso derishasu dōzo Egao umareru okkashīna patisurī Min'na no tame kyō mo udemakuri Dekitate shiawase meshiagare Maido arigatō! Sore ja asu mo yoroshiku ne! |-|Kanji= エプロン　キュキュッとキュートに決めて （もうすぐ開店　急がにゃ大変） 味見はまるっとまかせてね （やる気はイッパイ　本気でシッパイ） バスケットの中　膨らんでく夢 不思議　楽しいヒミツのパラダイス バラバラな個性がキラキラ （ゼリーにワッフル　エクレア　スコーン） ズラリ並べたカラフル　まるで宝石 （フルーツトッピング　完成！） 手作りで伝えよう　大好きなこと 美味しいねってついついスイーツ... これぞ別腹！？ ウェルカムようこそ　デリシャスどうぞ 笑顔生まれる　おっかしーなパティスリー みんなのため今日も腕まくり できたて　しあわせ召し上がれ 毎度ありがとう！ 甘いはちょちょいとソルトが決め手 （入れすぎしょっぱい　最初からもっかい） 新作ズラッと自信作 （オススメ絶対　どんどんいらっしゃい） バスケットひとつ　どこだって行くよ あちこち忙し　キラパティオープンなう 突如あらわれおどろき（Oh, no！） 一度食べたらやみつき（ボーノ！） イチゴいち笑　大切な（モットー！） いざ進めレッツ・ラ・（ゴーゴー！） 見た目よし　味よし　食べて仲良し オシャレだねって買いすぎスイーツ... やるね太っ腹！！ ウェルカムようこそ遠慮は無用 一緒に作れば　エビバディ・パティシエ 心こめてお待ちしています よろこび　特盛り　デコレーション ご愛顧　よろしくね！ 誕生日　クリスマス　記念日じゃなくても 食べれば元気　エブリデイ頑張れる ご褒美スイーツ大歓迎！ こちら！ ウェルカムようこそ　デリシャスどうぞ 笑顔生まれる　おっかしーなパティスリー みんなのため今日も腕まくり できたて　しあわせ召し上がれ 毎度ありがとう！ それじゃ明日も　よろしくね！ |-| English= As I decided to wear this really cute apron (Gotta open the store before it's too late) Please leave the taste testing to me (With this much motivation, there's no way you'd fail) In this basket is a blooming dream Filled with a mysterious, fun and secret paradise Our different personalities shine brightly (There's jelly, waffles, eclairs and scones) They're lined up in a row like colorful jewels (The fruits topping is complete!) Let's convey what we love by making them These sweets will be delicious... Wait, they'll leave room in your tummy for more dessert!? Welcome, please try something delicious Such a strange patisserie was born thanks to my smile For everyone, I'm gonna roll up my sleeves and Make something today, be sure to eat up all the happiness Thanks for coming everyday! Hang on, I think that's too much salt for something so sweet (It's too salty, we have to start all over again) Starting anew, we'll be more confident in creating it a second time (I definitely recommend you visiting us) With one basket, I gotta go somewhere Over there seems busy...hey KIRAKIRA Patisserie is open now Woah, that appeared out of nowhere (Oh, no!) You'll start to get addicted if you eat some more (Bono!) A smiling strawberry is precious to us (some more please!) Alright gotta go let's・la・(go go!) What I see looks good, and what I taste, tastes better with friends I want to buy a lot of sweets in my fashionable outfits But if I do that, I'll become overweight! Welcome, no need to hesitate If we make it together, it means everyone's a pâtissière My heart is waiting For something filled with joy and it has to be decorated nicely too Please take good care of yourself! Even if it's not your birthday, Christmas or an anniversary Our food will fill you with energy and make you do your best everyday That's your reward for accepting our sweets! Come here! Welcome, please try something delicious Such a strange patisserie was born thanks to my smile For everyone, I'm gonna roll up my sleeves and Make something today, be sure to eat up all the happiness Thanks for coming everyday! See you tomorrow! Audio Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs